Uma punição nem tão severa assim
by Beatriz'Faria
Summary: Com uma missão mal suscedida, Naruto recebe a difícil punição de fazer a guarda noturna com seu amor platônico desde a infância: Kakashi, sem saber que Kakashi nutre o mesmo por ele. Será que ambos vão se comportar? YAOI/LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, não a mim

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto, não a mim.

**Aviso¹: **Fic Yaoi/Lemon entre Kakashi, Naruto e Sasuke, não gosta não leia.

**Aviso²: **Vamos fingir que o Sasuke nunca tenha saído de Konoha, porque é demasiado entediante ter de ficar contando os mesmos fatos em todas as fics.

#

Punição não tão severa assim. 

**Sentimentos Reprimidos**.

Os raios de sol encontravam o rosto do shinobi, que fazendo uma careta, revirava-se na cama para evitar o sol, não querendo acordar. Rendeu-se por fim e levantou da cama, vagarosamente, espreguiçando e dando um enorme bocejo.

Levantou-se e com calma dirigiu-se até o banheiro. Fez sua higiene matinal, e logo em seguida, dirigiu-se à cozinha, para preparar o café da manhã. Preparou o leite, as torradas, arrumou a mesa e sentou-se para comer, _sozinho_.

Há 17 anos era assim, ele se sentava e comia _todas _as refeições sozinho, assistia televisão sozinho, _dormia_ sozinho. Mas havia se cansado desta rotina, queria encontrar alguém que não o fizesse sentir tão sozinho, ou que ao menos fizesse as refeições ao seu lado.

Terminado o café, arrumou rapidamente a bagunça, trocou de roupa e dirigiu-se à vila, para espairecer, refrescar sua cabeça da solidão tão presente, quando inevitavelmente, acabou reparando no jounin Hatake Kakashi, o ninja copiador, que andava tranquilamente pelas ruas da vila com seu livrinho. Quando então Naruto sentiu suas pernas trêmulas e seu estômago _encher-se_ de borboletas.

Naruto alimentava um amor profundo à Kakashi-sensei desde os tempos de academia, onde ele era apenas um ninja bobo e escandaloso. Teve de fingir várias vezes que gostava de Haruno Sakura com medo de que as pessoas o repreendessem ou então contassem a seu Sensei. Inúmeras vezes o viu com Iruka-sensei e sentiu uma pontada no peito, tornando clara a realidade de que ele nunca poderia estar ao lado de seu amado, _nunca_.

- Bom Dia, Kakashi-sensei. – disse Naruto aproximando-se de kakashi, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Bom Dia, Naruto. – respondeu Kakashi, sorrindo por baixo da máscara que cobria parcialmente seu rosto. – Então, como anda a vida Naruto? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Hm... Bem Kakashi-sensei, e a sua? – perguntou Naruto, com uma falsa tranqüilidade no olhar. Mentira, Uma horrenda, mas necessária mentira. Sua vida nunca pudera estar pior, e tudo por causa _dele_.

- A minha também anda bem Naruto. – respondeu Kakashi, fitando-o nos olhos. – Bom, agora preciso ir, Tsunade está me chamando em seu escritório. Vemos-nos por aí Naruto. – respondeu Kakashi, que logo em seguida pulou em cima do teclado de uma casa e desapareceu do alcance do olhar de Naruto.

Mentira, Tsunade não havia chamado Kakashi-sensei, ele apenas precisava sair dali, e rápido. Simplesmente porque era estonteante permanecer olhando os olhos puros e inocentes de Naruto, de _seu_ Naruto. Porque os olhos dele continham uma inocência incrível, e Kakashi não poderia olhar neles por muito tempo, já que cometera muitas coisas ruins na vida, a principal delas ter escondido seus sentimentos. Mas era a vida, um dia você ganha, outro você perde, e Kakashi já estava acostumado a perder.

Naruto ia andando distraidamente, com seus pensamentos dançando e confundindo-lhe ainda mais a cabeça, quando de repente, esbarrou em alguém, levanto esta pessoa ao chão. Imediatamente, Naruto se virou para pronunciar algumas palavras de desculpas quando enfim percebeu em quem tinha esbarrado: era nele, _naquele_ shinobi.

- Sasuke! Desculpe-me Sasuke! – pedia Naruto enquanto ajudava o companheiro a levantar-se. Logo que Sasuke ficou de pé, encarou profundamente Naruto, que ainda lhe pedia desculpas.

- Tudo bem Naruto. – respondeu Sasuke com uma feição divertida. – não precisa se desesperar só porque esbarrou em mim.

- Hm... Claro, Sasuke, claro. – respondeu Naruto, enviando um falso sorriso ao colega, que logo percebeu que algo estava errado.

- Naruto, o que foi que houve? – perguntou Sasuke em tom preocupado, encarando a feição do shinobi mais novo.

- Não aconteceu nada Sasuke – respondeu Naruto, desviando o olhar do ninja moreno.

- Naruto, te conheço bem e você é tão transparente quanto à água. O que houve? – retrucou Sasuke, chamando a atenção de Naruto, enquanto o mesmo lhe lançava um olhar triste.

- Você sabe o que é ter um amor não correspondido Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto olhando o mais velho nos olhos, com a tristeza estampada em seu olhar. – Você sabe o que é passar sua vida toda sozinho, e desejar somente que aquela pessoa lhe reconheça, quando ela não o faz? Sabe o amor impossível Sasuke? – completou Naruto, ainda encarando o moreno.

Sasuke engoliu a seco. Sim, ele sabia perfeitamente disso. E a causa de suas noites em claro, de seu amor reprimido e seu desejo intenso de lhe possuir a carne estava ali, _na sua frente_.

- Sim Naruto, eu sei. – respondeu Sasuke pesadamente, quebrando o contato visual entre ambos.

Naruto suspirou pesadamente, direcionando seu olhar às montanhas da vila, onde o rosto dos Hokages estava esculpido. Deu um passo para trás para voltar à sua caminhada, quando então resolveu responder a pergunta de Sasuke:

- Então você sabe como eu me sinto Sasuke, e sabe como isso é cruel. – completou Naruto, virando-se e começando a caminhar novamente, continuando sua caminhada.

Naruto caminhava entre as ruas da vila, ainda pensando em seu Sensei, quando ouviu seu nome ecoar longe, mas ainda sim lhe permitindo reconhecer que o chamavam.

- Sakura, o que houve? - perguntou Naruto vagarosamente, enquanto a ninja de cabelos cor-de-rosa retomava o fôlego.

- Tsunade quer ver você, agora. – disse Sakura, ainda com a respiração entrecortada.

- Por quê? – perguntou Naruto impaciente e indignado, não acreditando que mais um dia lhe seria estragado pelas reclamações da Quinta Hokage.

- Tem a ver com a sua missão de ontem. – disse Sakura em tom preocupado à Naruto, pois Sakura já tinha conhecimento que a missão havia sido uma catástrofe.

- Tudo bem Sakura, vamos. – disse Naruto, reorganizando os cabelos loiros no alto da cabeça e começando a andar em direção ao escritório da Godaime.

"Droga" pensou Naruto enquanto dirigia ao escritório de Tsunade, sem saber que sua punição poderia ser melhor que o esperado.

**Recompensa dos céus**.

Naruto entrou vagarosamente pelo escritório da Godaime, que se encontrava assinando alguns papéis.

- Hm... Tsunade-sama... – chamou Naruto.

- Ah Naruto, que bom que veio assim que foi chamado. – respondeu Tsunade séria, encarando o shinobi. – Como você sabe, estou completamente desapontada com você pelo fracasso da missão de ontem Naruto.

Naruto, realmente queria inventar uma desculpa qualquer que o tirasse daquela situação mas não conseguia, porque tinha sido tudo sua culpa e diante de tais fatos ele não podia ser cínico a ponto de mentir.

- Qual será minha punição Tsunade-sama? – perguntou Naruto, sério e calmo.

- Você vai fazer a patrulha da noite durante um mês. – respondeu Tsunade, lançando um olhar vitorioso ao ninja mais novo.

- Mas Tsunade-sama, aprendi isso na academia... – retrucou Naruto impaciente.

- Mas vai acatar às minhas ordens Naruto. – respondeu Tsunade, curta, grossa e direta, encarando os olhos azul-céu do garoto kyuubi. – Você vai passar um mês fazendo a patrulha da noite com Kakashi Sensei, nos portões de entrada da Vila. Deve entrar às 18h e sair às 8h na troca de patrulha.

Naruto travou, sentiu o corpo queimar em brasa e as bochechas ficarem intensamente rosadas: Ele iria passar a noite toda no posto de patrulhamento mais distante da vila com... Kakashi-sensei. Com Kakashi-sensei! Naruto não sabia se pulava de alegria ou se berrava de raiva por ter de executar tal tarefa. Seria o momento perfeito para Kakashi reconhecer suas intenções e... O momento perfeito para humilhá-lo, dizer a ele que não se importava com Naruto e que seu sentimento não era recíproco. Perguntas se formavam na cabeça de Naruto, tirando sua atenção da Quinta Hokage que o chamava com uma leve irritação na voz.

- Naruto! – berrou a Godaime ao ninja mais novo, que agora parava de encarar o chão e dava mais atenção à ninja que estava à sua frente. – Você tem alguma objeção? – perguntou Tsunade, com seu olhar vitorioso de sempre.

- Não Tsunade-sama, nenhuma. – respondeu Naruto, sentindo uma leve onde de ansiedade invadir-lhe o corpo.

- Ótimo – respondeu Tsunade-sama sorrindo. – Sua punição começa hoje mesmo, e não se atrase, caso contrário Kakashi irá me contar e você estará ainda mais encrencado mocinho. – ela completou com uma ternura sem igual nos olhos.

- Ahn... Tudo bem Tsunade-sama, obrigado. – disse Naruto fazendo uma leve reverência com o corpo para a Hokage e logo em seguida virando e se retirando do cômodo.

Tsunade queria realmente dar uma punição severa ao garoto kyuubi, mas não conseguira, pois ele representava muito a ela. Ela se sentia obrigada a cuidar, proteger e amar o garoto pelo fato dele não ter uma família que o apoiasse ou parentes mais próximos, e também porque ele se parecia exatamente com seu querido irmão. Ela precisava protegê-lo com todas as suas forças e carinho de mãe para que ele não se sentisse mais sozinho.

O que ela mal sabia é que essa "punição" faria um bem sem igual ao garoto.

Às 19h30min, Naruto começou os preparativos para a "punição". Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu sua roupa amarela e preta, sua roupa ninja, colocou sua banda, comeu um ramen (como de costume) e se dirigiu ao posto de guarda. Quando chegou, Kakashi já estava o esperando.

- Olá, Kakashi-sensei! – disse Naruto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao seu mestre, que se encontrava no alto do posto de guarda.

- Olá, Naruto. – respondeu Kakashi-sensei, também sorrindo, direcionando seu olhar para o garoto.

Naruto subiu vagarosamente a muralha, tomando cuidado com todos os curtos degraus que a escada que dava o acesso ao posto de guarda possuía. Logo, parou de frente para seu sensei.

- Por aqui Naruto, quero te mostrar onde iremos passar a noite. – disse Kakashi abrindo uma porta de madeira completamente rústica.

Era uma sala hexagonal, com uma cama, uma escrivaninha, uma cadeira, tinta e alguns pergaminhos para o caso de uma emergência. Logo acima da escrivaninha, a sala possuía uma pequena janela de vidro que apontava para o horizonte, revelando assim o brilho intenso da lua naquela noite, iluminando quase todo o local. Apesar de modesto e rústico, o lugar era extremamente aconchegante.

- É aqui que vamos passar as noites Naruto. – começou Kakashi, sentando-se na cadeira que estava logo à frente da escrivaninha. – Espero que não se importe, porque este lugar é extremamente rústico.

- Ah não... Nem avia reparado nisso. Achei esta sala muito aconchegante. – respondeu Naruto forjando um sorriso.

- Ah, que ótimo. – respondeu Kakashi apenas para não deixar a afirmação do garoto no silêncio. Logo se acomodou na escrivaninha e começou a escrever algumas coisas que realmente pareciam importantes, porque o sensei escrevia tudo sem nem ao menos encarar o garoto.

Havia se passado quase uma hora, desde que Kakashi-sensei havia começado a escrever nos pergaminhos e desde então não notara mais a presença do louro. Naruto observava a lua com tamanho interesse que era impossível acreditar que aquele era Naruto realmente, quando então Kakashi quebrou o silêncio.

- Pode fazer o que quiser Naruto, nunca acontece nada por aqui mesmo.

Naruto havia refletido nas palavras de seu sensei, "_faça o que quiser Naruto_". Mas isto era um pouco contraditório: O que Naruto desejava fazer, que era abraçar e distribuir carícias em seu sensei que estava logo á sua frente, ele não podia fazer!

Quando então Naruto decidido reunir o pouco de dignidade e coragem que ainda lhe restava, e finalmente perguntou a seu sensei:

- Kakashi-sensei, o senhor já teve um amor impossível?


	2. Chapter 2

Diversão à meia-noite

**Revelações à meia-noite**.

Kakashi parou o que estava fazendo, assim que ouviu a pergunta do loiro. Pensou muito antes de responder, imaginando qual seria a reação do ninja mais novo se o mesmo soubesse que _ele_ era a paixão impossível de Kakashi.

- Eu tenho uma paixão impossível Naruto. – respondeu Kakashi, soando firme, porém incerto de sua resposta.

- Porque ela é impossível Kakashi? – perguntou Naruto demonstrando estar cada vez mais interessado no assunto, dando total atenção à Kakashi.

- Porque ela gosta de outra pessoa, e porque não podemos ficar juntos. – completou Kakashi, pesarosamente ao ninja mais novo. Naruto logo imaginou que a pessoa referida fosse Iruka-sensei, mas logo descartou tal hipótese, já que uma vez havia encontrado Iruka-sensei e Kakashi-sensei discutindo, terminando a relação. E desde então via Iruka-sensei atrás de Kakashi-sensei, e ele agia apenas indiferente a isso.

- E você Naruto, tem uma paixão impossível? – perguntou Kakashi-sensei, olhando no fundo dos olhos azul-céu do jovem shinobi.

- Sim Kakashi-sensei. – Naruto disse pesarosamente assim como seu mestre. – Mas ela nem ao menos sabe que a amo, e também gosta de outra pessoa, e nunca aceitaria nossa união. – concluiu Naruto desviando o olhar, sentindo um nó em sua garganta e seu rosto ficar extremamente corado.

- Porque você acha isso Naruto? – perguntou Kakashi-sensei com um tom de impaciência na voz, como alguém que diz "acorde-você-é-a-pessoa-que-eu-amo!".

- Porque eu já ouvi da boca dela que ela gosta de outra pessoa – disse Naruto sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem um pouco e a garganta se fechar em um nó novamente. Respirou fundo vendo um _slide_ de fatos passarem em sua cabeça. Lembrou de quando conheceu Kakashi-sensei, de como ele parecia ser maduro e atraente, e de como gostara dos mil anos de dor... Fico insurgido em seus sentimentos por muito tempo, tempo demais. Falando sem nem ao menos prestar atenção nas palavras ditas por sua boca, quando finalmente se deu conta do que havia dito. – E porque ela é meu sens... – parou bruscamente o que falava, sentindo seu rosto formigar e seu rosto ficar extremamente corado. Queria dizer à Kakashi que não era nada daquilo que ele havia ouvido, que era mentira e que ele se enganara, mas não conseguia, apenas permaneceu encarando seu mestre que o olhava com curiosidade nos olhos, como que quisesse que Naruto terminasse a frase que tanto o instigara.

- Naruto, você dizia... – disse o sensei impacientemente ao ninja mais novo, que ainda o encarava encabulado.

- Ah... Nada, eu já disse demais sensei, demais. – Afirmou Naruto, fazendo uma leve reverência e saindo pela porta do pequeno quarto, deixando Kakashi sozinho, perdido no meio de dúvidas e esperanças.

Naruto desceu a escada com cuidado, tomando cuidado aonde pisava, logo quando chegou ao chão, bateu sua cabeça contra uma das colunas que seguravam a o pequeno cômodo nas alturas, fazendo um horrível barulho de madeira oca.

"Naruto idiota!" – pensava Naruto enquanto batia sua testa com mais freqüência na coluna. "Ele é seu sensei! Não pode simplesmente dizer a ele que gosta dele, ele não entenderia, e ele gosta de outra pessoa!" – dizia Naruto a si mesmo enquanto lágrimas pesavam o seu olhar e escorriam por sua face bronzeada e ainda um pouco corada, "não pode dizer a ele, por mais que você queira...".

Depois de algum tempo, Naruto subiu novamente ao posto e nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto, embora a curiosidade de Kakashi for tamanha que ele sentia vontade de bater em Naruto para que o mesmo o revelasse quem era seu grande amor impossível, mas ele não o fez, permaneceu quieto respeitando o silêncio do companheiro... Por pouco tempo.

No dia seguinte, Naruto acordou com o eco de um trovão que havia caído muito perto de sua casa. Diferente dos dias ensolarados de Konoha, este estava muito chuvoso e fechado, parecendo até que ainda era noite.

Naruto levantou preguiçosamente, tomou um banho rápido, e decidido a não tomar o café em casa, foi para o seu restaurante preferido, Ichiraku ramen!

- Ah, bom dia Naruto! – disse simpático o atendente que estava no balcão.

- Bom dia, quero o de sempre por favor. – disse Naruto desanimado ao atendente, que anotava seu pedido e se dirigia à cozinha.

O dia estava extremamente melancólico, com quase ninguém nas ruas e a chuva caindo como castigo divino sobre os ombros daqueles ousados o suficiente para sair de casa com tamanho 'pé-d'água', como Naruto. O clima estranhamente mais frio que o normal dava uma sensação de conforto quando se chegava a algum ambiente que possuísse um aquecedor ou lareira, e podia sentir-se claramente o cheiro de terra molhada, cheiro de chuva.

Seu ramen chegou, Naruto pegou calmamente seus hashis e os direcionou a boca, com uma pequena porção de macarrão. Não queria comer tudo de uma vez, não tinha o que fazer depois que saísse dali. Comeu mais algumas pequenas porções de ramen quando sentiu uma pessoa sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Olá Naruto. – disse Sasuke, sério, impenetrável como sempre, direcionando um fracassado olhar terno ao amigo.

- Olá Sasuke – respondeu Naruto, indiferente ao amigo que ainda continuava a observá-lo.

Ambos ficaram ali por longos minutos, enquanto Naruto terminava seu ramen. Sasuke queria pronunciar algo, mesmo que algo estúpido para acabar com o silêncio assustador que se formava entre ambos, mas não conseguia, estava nervoso demais com a presença de seu amante, então se contentou em ficar apenas ali, observando Naruto terminar seu ramen, e na esperança vã de que o loiro começasse a falar como uma tagarela, como sempre fazia.

Logo, Naruto terminou a refeição, colocando a bacia já vazia de ramen em cima do balcão de atendimento, junto com algumas notas de dinheiro, e seguiu rumo à porta.

- Você não vem Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto se virando um pouco para que pudesse olhar nos olhos do amigo. Lançou-lhe um olhar desanimado, enquanto Sasuke levantava-se da mesa onde os dois há minutos atrás estavam, e seguia Naruto até a saída de Ichiraku ramen.

- Naruto, está chovendo, você vai ficar resfriado se pegar esta tremenda chuva. – disse Sasuke, agora obtendo sucesso com o olhar terno que enviou ao amigo, como alguém que realmente se preocupava com ele.

- Tudo bem Sasuke, eu não ligo. – concluiu Naruto dizendo um tanto desanimado ao amigo, saindo do Ichiraku e já sentindo alguns pingos de chuva extremamente fria molhar-lhe o corpo. Sasuke então abriu um guarda-chuva vermelho que trouxera consigo, e acabou por cobrir Naruto, que ficou um tanto surpreso ao ver a reação do amigo.

- Não quero que você fique resfriado Naruto. – disse Sasuke, o olhando de maneira ternamente indescritível.

- O que você quer Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto o fitando.

- Quero você Naruto. – disse Sasuke, sério e curto enquanto diminuía a distância entre os dois rostos, podendo assim sentir a respiração quente de Naruto chocar-se com a sua.

A sensação era incrível, indescritível para Sasuke. Conforme ia aproximando seu rosto com o de Naruto, podia sentir a respiração quente que entrecortava a sua, dando longos arrepios que eriçavam todos os pelos de seu corpo. Era como se não houvesse mais nada entre eles, mais nada que pudesse separá-lo mais um momento de _seu_ loiro. Era como se os céus tivessem preparado este plano para que tudo saísse meticulosamente perfeito, e agora Sasuke podia desfrutar ter seu amado só para si o quanto quisesse, pois Sasuke sabia que não havia mais ninguém ali, era só os dois, _e ponto_.

Continuava aproximando seu rosto com o de Naruto, já ansiando para o contato com os lábios, quando Naruto simplesmente deu um passo para trás, sendo atingido novamente pela chuva, deixando Sasuke no completo vácuo de suas ações desesperadas.

- Naruto... – disse Sasuke encarando o companheiro com um olhar um tanto confuso e desapontado.

- Sasuke, não vai mudar, não adianta. Você sabe que eu amo o Kakashi, e não vou ficar com você, nem por dó, nem por amor, nem por desejo, e nem por nenhuma outra razão que me leve a cometer tal loucura.

Sasuke estava desapontado. Sentia pontadas em seu coração, como se martelassem uma estaca nele. Seus olhos pesavam e ele sentia algumas lágrimas molharem a face, as quais ele rapidamente limpou usando uma das mãos. Não disse nada, realmente não queria discutir com Naruto, apenas ficou ali parado, vendo sua maior fonte de alegria dentre tantos anos ir embora. Vendo que o único portador de seus maiores sonhos e fantasias não se importava nem um pouco com ele, e fazia questão de deixar isso claro. Não podia mais evitar as lágrimas. Sentiu cada uma delas, quentes gotículas de água serem derramadas por seu rosto extremamente alvo. Por longos minutos, ficou ali, imóvel, vendo Naruto, completamente encharcado, cruzar a esquina até desaparecer de sua visão. Quando finalmente tomou coragem para ir, virou-se e começou a caminhada até sua casa, talvez a maior e mais difícil ate agora. Tudo o que Naruto disse passava em sua cabeça como um _flashback_ que impossibilitava Sasuke de raciocinar direito. Quando por fim chegou em sua casa, que ficava em menos de 1 quadra de Ichiraku ramen. Logo fechou o guarda-chuva na porta e se atirou no pequeno sofá que se encontrava logo no primeiro cômodo da casa. Sasuke desabou em lágrimas, sentia como se seu corpo estivesse adormecido, e a única coisa na qual ele conseguia pensar com clareza era nas palavras de Naruto para com ele. Não poderia ser verdade, que, por favor, _não fosse verdade_.

A sensação de alma sendo lavada que a chuva lhe proporcionada era incrível, indescritível. Naruto sentia que a cada gota gelada que tocava seu corpo, sua alma ficava mais leve, mais calma. Arrepios tomavam conta de seu corpo constantemente devido á água gelada, mas ele não se importava. Apenas continuava caminhando, sem rumo, pensando em tudo que havia dito à Sasuke, se talvez tivesse sido um pouco grosso ou rude, mas enfim, não importava mais. Já o tinha dito e não poderia retirar suas palavras. Além do mais, se Naruto procurasse sem um terno e meigo não desejando magoar os sentimentos de Sasuke, este por sua vez poderia entender que o loiro talvez o estivesse dando uma "chance", coisa que Naruto nunca faria. Por fim, Naruto chegou à conclusão que foi melhor ser direto com Sasuke, para não dar ao moreno falsas esperanças. Continuou seu trajeto vago e sem rumo, de cabeça baixa pensando em seu sensei até esbarrar em um homem, um pouco mais alto que ele, que se encontrava logo ao meio da rua com um guarda-chuva.

- Ah, Naruto. Não deveria andar por aí na chuva, você pode se resfriar. – disse o homem com um tom terno e um olhar impenetrável à Naruto.

- Ah, Kakashi-sensei, que surpresa vê-lo por aqui. – disse Naruto, enviando um sorriso forçado a seu sensei, já que estava encabulado demais com a roupa grudada em seu corpo, que delineava todas as curvas e músculos definidos do shinobi mais novo.

- Venha Naruto, vou levá-lo à minha casa para que possa se secar está bem? – respondeu Kakashi, ainda o observando encabulado com a atual situação de suas roupas.

- Ahn... Tudo bem, Kakashi-sensei. – respondeu Naruto tentando ser gentil.

Ambos começaram a andar, um ao lado do outro. Kakashi, tagarela como sempre, dizia coisas aleatórias enquanto Naruto preferia apenas fazer gestos com a cabeça. Em pouco tempo chegaram ao apartamento de Kakashi, um pequeno, porém confortável lar.

- Chegamos Naruto, por favor, não se importe com a bagunça. O banheiro é a primeira porta à direita. – disse Kakashi, abrindo a porta da frente para que o garoto entrasse. – Lá tem toalhas secas, use quantas quiser. – completou Kakashi, com um simpático olhar direcionado à Naruto.

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça, dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Assim que chegou ao pequeno cômodo com azulejos brancos, trancou a porta e encostou-se na parede, com uma dúvida que afligia seu coração desde o momento que encontrara Kakashi no meio da rua: "O que ele estava querendo?" ·.

#

Mais um capítulo de 'Uma punição nem tão severa assim' para vocês, esperem que gostem

Eu realmente achei que este capítulo ficou melhor que o outro, acho que veio mais inspiração O

Agradeço muito³³³³³³³³³ a todos vocês pelos reviews que eu etou recebendo, Ah, eu fico tão feliz O

E continuem lendo, prometo um meio lemon pro próximo capítulo (se eu contar, vou estragar a surpresa).

Sem mais, beijinhos.


	3. Chapter 3

Pegadinhas

**Pegadinhas.**

- Ahn... Kakashi-sensei? - Naruto chamou seu sensei enquanto abria um pouco a porta do banheiro, fazendo-a revelar somente seu rosto.

- Sim Naruto – respondeu Kakashi, aproximando-se da porta, ansioso para que ela se abrisse completamente e revelasse o garoto nu que ali se encontrava.

- O senhor não me deu nenhuma roupa, Kakashi-sensei – respondeu Naruto meio encabulado, fitando o mestre com um sorriso sem graça nos lábios.

- Ah, mas é claro Naruto, me desculpe. – respondeu Kakashi entregando ao shinobi mais novo uma camisa, uma calça e um agasalho.

Em alguns minutos, Naruto terminou de se vestir e saiu do banheiro, ainda um pouco encabulado por ter se trocado na casa de seu sensei.

- Ah, vejam só, até que ficou bom hein? – brincou Kakashi enquanto recolhia as roupas molhadas de Naruto e as estendia do lado de fora da janela da sala, que possuía um pequeno varal.

- Tem certeza de que não se importa sensei? – perguntou Naruto, ainda fitando-o.

- Ah, mas é claro que não! Você pode ficar aqui até a chuva passar. – disse Kakashi sentindo uma leve inquietação invadir seu corpo. – depois você vai pra casa e quando suas roupas estiverem secas eu as entrego a você. – concluiu pó fim sua frase, mas sentindo logo em seguida um nó em sua garganta e sua respiração descompassada.

Era óbvio que Kakashi não queria que Naruto apenas se abrigasse da chuva em sua casa. Ele queria fazer _coisas_ com ele. Queria beijá-lo, abraça-lo, acaricia-lo, queria estar com ele, faze-lo sentir protegido e amado, e se sentir amado também. Sentir sua pele morena e macia de criança sobre a sua, alva e áspera devido os anos e ao rígido treinamento, sentir seu cheiro, e o gosto de seu beijo, poder realizar todos os seus sonhos mais profundos com ele ali na sua presença. Ouvi-lo falar fora de hora, sorrir sempre e sonhar com a idéia de ser um Hokage um dia. _Queria ajudá-lo a sonhar, ajuda-lo a viver_.

- Ahn, Naruto, sinta-se em casa. Vou preparar alguma coisa para comermos está bem? – disse Kakashi, finalmente libertando-se de seus sonhos e anseios, e dando de cara com a mais cruel e dura realidade.

- Ah, tudo bem Kakashi-sensei! – respondeu Naruto, sorrindo de orelha a orelha para seu sensei.

Logo, Kakashi dirigiu-se para a cozinha, deixando Naruto na sala. Logo, Naruto se acomodou no sofá e começou a observar a chuva diante da janela que se encontrava atrás dele, quando de relance, viu a foto que haviam tirado quando ainda eram o time 07. Sakura sorrindo, Kakashi com seu ar terno, Sasuke indiferente, e ele emburrado. Logo Naruto acabou relembrando os velhos tempos, onde tudo era absurdamente doce, inocente. Onde ele era feliz sem ter que se preocupar com o que pensariam dele ou o que estava destinado para o _amanhã_. Onde todos os dias eram felizes e todas as pessoas sinceras.

Acabou se distraindo em tantas lembranças, sentiu seus olhos pesarem para tirar um longo cochilo, pedido que foi prontamente atendido.

Logo que terminou de cozinhar, Kakashi foi até a sala, para avisar o shinobi mais novo que já poderia vir comer, quando o encontrou dormindo, com uma feição tão angelical e inocente que colocaria até mesmo os querubins em prova. Naruto dormia profundamente e aparentava até estar sonhando.

"Queria tê-lo assim todos os dias" pensou Kakashi, enquanto se agachava, colocando seu rosto no mesmo nível do rosto de Naruto.

Vagarosamente, Kakashi começou a acariciar-lhe a face, retirando os fios de cabelo dourado que insistiam em permanecer sobre a face bronzeada do shinobi.

Naruto dormiu a tarde toda, enquanto Kakashi apenas preocupou-se em observá-lo, não se preocupando com nada que estava acontecendo do lado de fora, como se o mundo não existisse além de Naruto. Como se tudo ficasse sem cor sem ele.

Naruto acordou eram quase 19h45min, e a primeira coisa que pensou em dizer foi um "droga", enquanto levantava-se apressado e ainda meio sonolento do sofá.

- O que houve Naruto? – perguntou Kakashi ao ninja mais novo, enquanto este se preocupava em acordar e desamassar suas roupas.

- Estou atrasado para a punição Kakashi-sensei. – respondeu Naruto com certa inquietação na voz, como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais óbvia de se perceber.

- Tudo bem Naruto, acalme-se. Você estava dormindo muito profundamente então, fiquei com receio de acorda-lo – disse Kakashi desviando o olhar de Naruto, para que este não percebesse que o shinobi mais velho estava envergonhado. – Vá para casa, tome um banho, troque de roupa e coma alguma coisa, prometo não relatar nada à Tsunade-sama. – completou Kakashi, com um olhar levemente superior.

- Ah, obrigada Kakashi-sensei, prometo não me atrasar ainda mais! – disse Naruto abrindo um largo sorriso, enquanto colocava suas sandálias ainda um pouco úmidas e seguia rumo a sua casa.

Era certo que naquela noite, a coisa entre os dois prometia.

#

Naruto chegou ao posto da guarda às 20h30min, encontrando seu sensei ainda escrevendo nos mesmos pergaminhos do outro dia.

- Olá, Kakashi-sensei – disse Naruto fazendo uma leve reverência a seu mestre.

- Ah, olá Naruto. – disse Kakashi-sensei, enviando um olhar terno ao shinobi.

Naruto se sentou na cama presente no cômodo, e nenhum dos dois disse mais nada pelo resto da noite. As horas iam passando e Kakashi sentia ainda mais vontade de perguntar à Naruto quem era seu amor impossível, mesmo ciente de que poderia ser alguém que não fosse ele, Kakashi mantinha uma ponta de esperança em seu coração que Uzumaki Naruto nutrisse algum sentimento por ele. As horas foram passando, e a paciência de Kakashi acabando. Até que na primeira hora da manhã, Kakashi encontrou coragem onde nem mesmo esperava ter, encheu o peito e finalmente direcionou à Naruto a tão esperada pergunta:

- Naruto, quem é seu amor impossível? – perguntou Kakashi-sensei, curto, reto, sóbrio.

Naruto travou. O ar começou a faltar para seus pulmões e um nó gigantesco foi dado em sua garganta. Ele mentiria? Mentiria para a pessoa que mais amava em todos esses anos? Ou contaria a verdade, e arcaria com a conseqüência de não ser amado. Acabaria como homem ou como rato?

- Não é que eu não confio em você, Kakashi-sensei, mas é que eu não acho que o senhor vá entender e... – Naruto parou, encarando seu mestre. Kakashi soltou um gemido abafado de descontentamento, mas audível o bastante para o shinobi que se encontrava ao seu lado. Foi quando a sanidade mental de Kakashi foi colocada à prova: sentiu um calor enorme invadir seu corpo, como se o queimasse em brasa, seu coração disparou e sua respiração ficou descompassada, e a única coisa que lhe veio pela mente foi: "O possua. Pegue para ti o que é teu por direito. Ande! Não espere mais, possua-o, agora!".

Naruto ainda olhada à seu sensei, um pouco envergonhado quando então sentiu a áspera mão de Kakashi tocar sua coxa, começando com carícias leves que subiam e desciam em ziguezague, chegando perto, _bem_ perto de sua virilha. Naruto soltou um pequeno gemido abafado com aquilo. As carícias de Kakashi começaram a ficar mais intensas quando o ninja aumentou o ritmo e a força para qual apertava e arranhava a coxa de Naruto.

- Kakashi-sensei... O que-que... Está... Fa-fazendo?! – perguntou Naruto, nervoso, sentindo cada pelo de seu corpo se eriçar quando as carícias de Kakashi começavam a dançar em sua coxa.

- Tenho uma coisa para te dizer Naruto – disse Kakashi-sensei enquanto levantava vagarosamente da cadeira onde se encontrava, sem quebrar contato visual e físico com o shinobi. Kakashi deu mais uns passos, e acabou sentando atrás de Naruto, fazendo-o se sentir extremamente envergonhado e excitado.

- Ahhhhhhhhh... O que é, Ka-kakashi-sensei? – perguntou naruto, sentindo cada membro de seu corpo formigar enquanto Kakashi o fazia sentar de frente para si, olhando profundamente nos olhos do loiro. – Você Naruto... – começou Kakashi, distribuindo carícias agora para a cintura de Naruto, tocando a pele quente e morena de criança inocente por baixo da espessa roupa preta e laranja de ninja. – É o meu... – Kakashi dizia sensualmente no ouvido de Naruto, enquanto lhe distribuía carícias por todo o corpo, agora voltando para as coxas e virilha. – Amor Impossível... Que agora se tornou deliciosamente possível. – finalizou Kakashi, encostando a parte de seu rosto que se encontrava sem a máscara no pescoço de Naruto, ainda vestido.

Naruto sentia sua respiração descompassada, seu corpo arder de um calor que ele nem ao menos sabia de onde saíra e seus pelos eriçarem com cada nova carícia de Kakashi. Estava excitado, isso era óbvio, mas não achava que Kakashi simplesmente iria agarrá-lo, como estava fazendo. Mas Naruto tinha de ser honesto: estava adorando a investida de Kakashi. Tê-lo ali do seu lado, tocando nele e o excitando era algo fantástico, algo que não poderia ser explicado por palavras.

Pobre e coitado ingênuo Naruto. Kakashi-sensei era um homem sensual, maduro e que possuía muitas cartas na manga. Ele não iria ficar apenas de carícias até que o dia amanhecesse. Não, Kakashi queria mais, Kakashi conseguiria mais. Esta a regra que todos que já tinham dormido com Kakashi antes conheciam.

Foi então que Naruto sentiu o botão de sua calça sendo aberto, e a mão fria e áspera de Kakashi deslizando por sua barriga até chegar a seu membro já ereto. Foi então que Kakashi cochichou sensualmente no ouvido de Naruto: "Eu quero brincar um pouco." E começou a masturbar Naruto, fazendo primeiramente delicados movimentos verticais enquanto sentia o shinobi mais novo gemer em seu ouvido. Depois, Kakashi começou a intensificar os movimentos, levando Naruto ao êxtase total do momento. Sentindo cada membro do seu corpo excitado, Naruto arqueou o corpo para trás, buscando se livrar daquela deliciosa tortura que Kakashi o proporcionava, quando então...

POFT!

Kakashi a princípio não compreendeu o que tinha acontecido, mas logo depois foi se dar conta do ocorrido, ao ouvir um berro de dor de Naruto.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! – berrou o shinobi mais novo levando ambas as mãos à parte de trás da cabeça, numa tentativa sem sucesso de fazer a dor cessar.

Kakashi não pode se controlar e acabou tendo um acesso de riso. Um extremo acesso de riso, que deixou o shinobi mais novo extremamente irritado, Mas Kakashi não poderia evitar, pois cair da cama quando estava se chegando ao ápice da masturbação feita por seu companheiro era algo realmente engraçado. Por longos segundos, Kakashi continuou rindo sem dar muita importância ao shinobi que se contorcia de dor no chão, até perceber um estranho brilho vermelho sujo que se encontrava logo ao lado da cabeça de Naruto.

Kakashi então parou de rir, porque aquilo não era engraçado. Agachou-se ao lado de Naruto rapidamente e colocou o dedo como teste na poça que se formara, sim, era sangue.

- Venha Naruto, levante-se. – começou Kakashi enquanto ajudava o shinobi mais novo a se levantar.

- Kakashi, o quê...? – perguntou Naruto, enquanto permanecia com os olhos fechados e a face rubra, devido à dor que aquele ferimento lhe causava.

- Você está ferido Naruto. – dizia Kakashi, tentando parecer calmo, embora não o estivesse. – vou te levar para o hospital, porque parece grave. Ande, tente se levantar.

Em poucos minutos, Kakashi saiu do posto de guarda, carregando Naruto que havia desmaiado em seu colo, com a cabeça (por mais engraçada que esta cena lhe pareça, por favor, não ria) sangrando, fazendo uma trilha de sangue por onde passavam.

Todas as pessoas na rua paravam e olhavam, ou então perguntavam à Kakashi o que tinha acontecido, mas ele não tinha tempo de explicar, logo chegou ao hospital, sendo recepcionado por Shizune.

- Ah Meu Deus Kakashi! – disse Shizune desesperada enquanto olhava atentamente para o ferimento de Naruto. – Como ele conseguiu se ferir desta maneira Kakashi?!

- Ahn... Ele acabou caindo da escada que dá acesso ao posto da guarda. Eu disse pra ele tomar cuidado, mas ele não me ouviu! – respondeu Kakashi cinicamente, enquanto Shizune o levava para uma sala totalmente branca que aparentava ser sala de cirurgias.

- Como ele vai ficar Shizune? – perguntou Kakashi, aparentando preocupação.

- Vai ficar bem, mas precisara de alguns pontos. Por favor Kakashi, espere lá fora. – respondeu Shizune, começando a analisar o ferimento mais de perto.

#

Bom, por hoje isso é tudo pessoal. Eu acho que esse capítulo ficou realmente engraçado, e isso me deixou extremamente satisfeita, já que esse lemon é uma pegadinha cara de má

Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Amanhã eu posto o lemon e o capítulo final, então continuem de olho. Orbigada por lerem toda essa chatice e pelos rewies. Beijinhos.


	4. Chapter 4

Finalmente, diversão

**Finalmente, diversão!**

Naruto chegou ao posto de guarda exatamente às 18h, encontrando lá seu sensei.

- Hm... Boa noite, Sensei. – disse Naruto, adentrando o local.

- Ah, boa noite Naruto! – disse Kakashi-sensei à Naruto, apresentando um belo sorriso por baixo da máscara.

Naruto sentou-se na cama que pertencia ao cômodo, como de costume, e Kakashi continuou sentando na cadeira frente à escrivaninha. Ambos permaneceram ali, olhando um para o semblante do outro por certo tempo. A questão não é que eles estavam envergonhados demais para falaram, a questão é que eles estavam emocionados, alegres demais para expressarem tudo em palavras. O coração acelerado, as "borboletas" no estômago, o nervosismo que deixava as pernas bambas, então preferiram permanecer ali, um olhando para o outro, para terem certeza de que aquilo era real, que não era um doce sonho. Até que Kakashi decidiu romper o silêncio cortante:

- Naruto, eu amo você. Você me ama? – perguntou Kakashi à Naruto, demonstrando uma falsa melancolia em seu tom de voz.

- Ah, mas é claro que amo Kakashi-sensei! – disse Naruto, levantando-se da cama em um pulo, com certa inquietação na voz.

Kakashi não pôde deixar de sorrir. Era fato, seu amor era recíproco e ele não teria mais de passar noites em claro, pensando se algum dia seria amado. Kakashi puxou a gola da camisa que cobria seu rosto, revelando-o ao shinobi mais novo, logo em seguida, puxou a faixa que possuía o símbolo de Konoha presa em sua testa, para a total satisfação de Naruto.

Então, Kakashi puxou-o para um beijo apaixonado, segurando-lhe a cintura e a puxando para si cada vez mais, acariciando ternamente a pele de Naruto por baixo de seu espesso agasalho enquanto ia vasculhando a boca do shinobi calmamente, com sua língua. Naruto retribuía o beijo apaixonado de Kakashi acariciando-lhe a face e os cabelos, causando arrepios constantes no shinobi mais velho.

Então, Kakashi mordeu o lábio inferior de Naruto, e logo depois soltando um sorriso malicioso, ele sussurrou ao ninja mais novo "vamos brincar mais um pouco", enquanto arrancava-lhe o espesso agasalho preto e laranja. Naruto soltou um inaudível gemido de excitação, mas ficou completamente entregue a seu sensei, para que ele "brincasse à vontade".

Logo após Kakashi retirar o agasalho de Naruto, soltou-lhe dos beijos apaixonados por um instante para tirar-lhe a camiseta preta que cobria o peito moreno do shinobi mais novo. Ao terminar tal tarefa, Kakashi não pôde deixar de sorrir: Naruto possuía uma pele morena, e apesar dos anos de treinamento e apesar de alguns músculos definidos, ainda possuía o mesmo corpo de criança indefesa, criança inocente. Logo, Kakashi selou novamente os lábios com Naruto, e logo em seguida começou a beijar e morder sua orelha, e depois seu pescoço, chegando aos seus ombros. Naruto permanecia extasiado com o momento, e apenas puxava os cabelos de seu sensei, coisa que deixava Kakashi ainda mais excitado.

Logo após, Kakashi soltou-se do shinobi mais novo, que soltou um pequeno gemido de decepção. Kakashi então começou a tirar sua roupa lentamente; primeiro, o colete verde-musgo, depois, a camisa de gola alta que sempre cobrira seu rosto, mostrando o dorso alvo, magro e extremamente forte de Kakashi. Depois, o shinobi mais velho selou os lábios de novo com o mais novo, e com certa brutalidade, o encurralou na parede que estavam próximas a eles. A atitude inesperada de Kakashi causou um pouco de barulho, e um gemido mais alto de susto de Naruto, que começou a olhá-lo como se desejasse dizer: "você está louco?!".

Logo, Naruto selou os lábios com seu sensei novamente, acariciando-lhe os ombros e dando leves mordidas no lábio inferior do shinobi mais velho, enquanto Kakashi deslisava as mãos lentamente pelo torso de Naruto, vasculhando a pele macia e morena. Kakashi soltou-se do beijo de Naruto e com certa impaciência, colocou o lábio em um dos mamilos de Naruto, enquanto acariciava o outro. Esta atitude fez o shinobi mais novo soltar outro gemido de excitação, que para Kakashi era música em seus ouvidos.

Kakashi desejava mais do que tudo estar dentro daquele corpo, possuir seu amado e mostrar para todos que Naruto era _seu_ e de ninguém mais. Então, Kakashi soltou o botão da calça de Naruto, a puxando para baixo de uma vez junto com a peça íntima. Naruto sentiu-se extremamente envergonhado de estar nu na frente de seu Kakashi, e sentiu as bochechas arderem como fogo e corarem instantaneamente, Kakashi percebeu o embaraço de Naruto e selou os lábios com ele novamente, sorrindo logo depois. Depois, Kakashi encarregou-se de suas próprias roupas, puxando sua calça com a peça íntima e as deixando jogadas por algum lugar no quarto que não importa agora.

Depois, Kakashi direcionou o ninja mais novo a sentar na cama, e Kakashi sentou-se logo atrás dele. Kakashi não partiria para a parte mais interessante logo de cara, como ele mesmo havia dito ele queria se divertir um pouco, então encaixou Naruto entre suas pernas, colocando as suas por cima das dele, e começou a mordê-lo e deixar vários vergões vermelhos em seu pescoço.

Naruto não agüentava de tanto prazer e começou a movimentar seu quadril para frente e para trás num ritmo descompassado, mas que logo fez Kakashi soltar um alto gemido.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh... Naruto, não faça isso! – disse Kakashi-sensei enquanto direcionava as mãos para o membro excitado e ereto de Naruto.

Naruto mordeu o lábio e soltou um sorriso malicioso, virou-se um pouco a ponto de olhar nos olhos de seu sensei e então exclamou:

- Por quê? Você gosta disso Kakashi-sensei?

Esta pergunta deixou Kakashi extremamente excitado e envergonhado, lentamente, Naruto começou a aumentar o ritmo com que mexia os quadris, arrancando mais gemidos de seu sensei. Então Kakashi decidiu parar com as "brincadeiras de mau gosto" de Naruto, começando logo a masturbá-lo.

O ninja mais novo soltou um logo gemido, que colocou um sorriso malicioso nos lábios de Kakashi-sensei. Primeiramente, Kakashi apenas direcionava lentamente sua mão em movimentos verticais, sem apertar ou aumentar o ritmo. Quando ele percebeu os gemidos de Naruto haviam ficado menos freqüentes, Kakashi aumentou a força e o ritmo, deixando assim Naruto ainda mais excitado. Logo, o shinobi mais novo começou a movimentar os quadris novamente, porém mais rápido e com mais força, deixando seu sensei também ao êxtase.

Logo, Kakashi havia cansado de brincar. Empurrou Naruto para frente, fazendo-o deitar-se de costas para o ninja mais velho, e sem qualquer preparação, começou a penetrar sem membro em Naruto, lentamente. Naruto soltava gemidos de dor e apertava as pálpebras para não soltar uma lágrima que insistia em cair. Kakashi percebeu o incomodo de Naruto, agachou um pouco sobre o ninja e sussurou-lhe ao pé do ouvido "Calma Naruto, eu prometo que dói só no começo. E não se preocupe, porque eu não vou machucar você.". Kakashi sentiu o corpo de Naruto relaxar-se um pouco e sua entrada ficar menos apertada, então Kakashi continuou penetrando em Naruto, dando estocadas leves e sem força no começo.

Kakashi tinha razão, no começo doía um pouco, mas depois a dor era substituía por um prazer incrível, indescritível, que fazia os pelos do corpo de Naruto se eriçarem e sentir correntes elétricas invadirem cada músculo de seu corpo. Logo, sem perceber, Naruto começou a mover seu quadril um pouco mais aceleradamente e murmurando à Kakashi-sensei:

- Ka...Kashi-sensei... Mais rápido – gemia Naruto.

O pedido de Naruto foi prontamente atendido por Kakashi que começou a aumentar o ritmo das estocadas e a força delas, fazendo o shinobi gemer e movimentar os quadris mais e mais.

Até que Naruto sentiu cada músculo de seu corpo enrijecer, indicando que Kakashi havia atingido um ponto de êxtase no corpo do shinobi moreno.

- Ahhhhh... Isso Kakashi-sensei... – gemia Naruto enquanto movimentava com mais freqüência seus quadris.

Logo, Kakashi retirou seu membro quase por completo do corpo do moreno, e de uma vez o penetrou novamente, sentindo os músculos de Naruto enrijecerem e a sua entrada ficar novamente apertada, pressionando seu membro.

Logo, Naruto sentiu todos os músculos de seu corpo formigarem, e ele chegou ao orgasmo, derramando todo o seu sêmen na cama.

Kakashi também chegou ao ápice, assim que sentiu sem membro ser pressionado pelo corpo de Naruto, sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo formigar e derramar seu sêmen dentro de Naruto.

Logo, Naruto virou-se, ficando de barriga-para-cima, e Kakashi-sensei deitou-se ao seu lado. Ambos ficaram ali se olhando, com olhares de surto, medo e excitação um para o outro. Não sabiam o que dizer para acabar com aquele silêncio infernal, e na verdade nem palavras precisavam ser ditas para explicar o que ambos sentiam naquele momento. Até que Naruto finalmente exclamou, com certo pesar na voz:

- A vila não vai entender Kakashi-sensei. – e logo após dizer isso, o shinobi mais novo abaixou o olhar, acariciando o peito nu e um pouco suado do shinobi mais velho.

- Foda-se a vila Naruto. – completou Kakashi depositando um terno beijo na testa do garoto kyuubi.

E foi assim todos os dias seguintes, em que Naruto teve de cumprir sua punição. Depois disso, Kakashi visitava-lhe com freqüência, ou então Naruto aprontava as mesmas coisas de criança, para ser punido a ficar de guarda, junto com seu sensei.

Fazer o quê. Naruto simplesmente não podia evitar, e Kakashi-sensei também não.

#

Ufa, finalmente terminei! Peço á todos que estão lendo um milhão de desculpas de não ter postado esse capítulo antes, mas é que surgiu uns compromissos de última hora e eu não pude escrever. Espero que gostem!

Beijinhos.


End file.
